


Old and Haunted House (Kinship)

by FiraTook



Category: ANATOMY (Kitty Horrorshow Video Game), Puff the Magic Dragon - Peter Paul & Mary (Song)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiraTook/pseuds/FiraTook
Summary: The song tells the story of Jackie Paper, a child with a troubled upbringing, who finds comfort in a haunted house.The song tells the story of a House, troubled by neglect and abandonment, who finds comfort in a haunted child.





	Old and Haunted House (Kinship)

[Intro]

Long ago their sat

A house so old and worn

Abandoned by humanity

A victim of their scorn

[Verse 1]

Little Jackie Paper

Found that haunted house

And started at exploring it

Quiet as a mouse. Oh

[Chorus]

Search the house and tell us

What is it you find?

Do you feel a kinship with

This lack of peace of mind?

Search the house and tell us

What is it you find?

Do you feel a kinship with

This lack of peace of mind?

[Verse 2]

Together they would listen

As the other breathed

Jackie cleaned the cobwebs from

The house’s aging eaves. 

[Verse 3]

Not so noble people

Would sometimes find their way

And Jackie couldn’t help but laugh

When the house led them astray. Oh

[Chorus]

Search the house and tell us

What is it you find?

Do you feel a kinship with

This lack of peace of mind?

Search the house and tell us

What is it you find?

Do you feel a kinship with

This lack of peace of mind?

  
  


[Verse 4]

A house may live forever

But not so mortal souls

And so it grew to be afraid

Of Jackie growing old

[Verse 5]

One grey night it happened

Jackie Paper came no more

And so that old and haunted house 

Relocked all its doors

[Verse 6]

Its roofing sagged in sorrow

Pipes leaked tears like rain

The house did not think it could bear 

Being alone again

[Verse 7]

It lost its caring friend

Though the friendship, it was brief

And so that old and haunted house

Closed its curtains in grief. Oh

[Chorus]

Search the house and tell us

What is it you find?

Will its doors open again

Or will it rot with time? Oh

Search the house and tell us

What is it you find?

Do you feel a kinship with

This lack of peace of mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this!
> 
> When my dad would sing Puff The Magic Dragon to me, I always hated how it ended (despite loving the rest of the song). But later, I found a book that illustrated the Peter Paul & Mary song. During the last chorus, when they sing triumphantly immediately after singing sadly, the illustration shows Jackie Paper bringing their kid to play with Puff.
> 
> I like the think that during the last chorus of this parody, Jackie Paper returns as an adult, buys the house, and starts their family in it.


End file.
